The Absolute Worst Thing That Could Happen
by True to No Extent
Summary: Robin finds out firsthand consequence of defeating Gangrel. First story, sorry if it's weird/bad.


Well, this is just a practice-story, really. I always wondered what it would be like if the event in chapter eleven in Awakening happened as it did when I first saw.

…_based on a true story._

Disclaimer: I do not own FE, credit for that goes to IS and Nintendo.

The battle with Gangrel had finally ended, with Chrom and his allies as the victors. After all they'd been through, it was all over. Chrom, Robin and the Khans had grouped up afterwards to discuss what would happen to Plegia in the future, basically dumping all the debts on them. After the Khans left, Robin was preparing to return to the rest of the Shepherds before she realized the intense gaze Chrom was giving her. After a few awkward moments, she decided to break the silence.

"So, the war's finally over. Now that Plegia's no longer an issue, we can focus our efforts on Ylisse," _well, reconstructive efforts, not destructive, _Robin noted to herself.

"Indeed," Chrom replied, still not breaking his gaze. Inside, he was ready to burst from excitement. _This is finally my chance; we've been building support since the prologue for this moment!_

"…is there something wrong?" Robin had a confused look on her face, for good reason. "You've been eying me for a while now, and to be honest, I'm getting a bi-"

"Robin, I love you, I always have!" Chrom suddenly shouted, loud enough for anyone within a hundred feet to hear. "I've been keeping it to myself for a while now, since I was worried it'd get in the way if everyone knew the prince was falling for our tactician. And it might have made battle plans a bit tougher to figure out."

Robin didn't know what to say to this. She did think fondly of the prince, but she wasn't actually into him. And besides, she couldn't dare think of what his stats would do to her child's magic stat! "I-I'm sorry Chrom, but this is just… well, I mean to say I'm not… I don't think I feel the same way for you…" _Please, oh please understand, Morgan needs that uber magic!_

Despite her answer, Chrom just smiled and shook his head. "Actually Robin, you can't turn me down. I need to be married in time to have a child born within two years in the next act. Sorry, but this has to happen. I already have a ring and a date set for the wedding," A fort on the battlefield exploded once he finished speaking, though neither of them noticed.

"What?! Th-this can't happen, I thought Sumia was already at support B with you! And Maribelle should have the same rank as me!" Again, a fort had been destroyed by an unknown force that still went unnoticed.

"Robin, we'll have a wonderful future together and live happily as we begin reconstructing Ylisse. With no war, you can finally stop planning for battle all the time!" Chrom gleefully exclaimed to his apparent wife.

"No, this can't happen! This is all wrong, the idea is just insane!" Robin began stepping away from Chrom, fear written all over her face. _This just can't happen, why isn't he getting together with Sumia?! Oh no, I forgot to open their support conversation before battle!_

With no other option, Robin readied an Elfire tome. "Chrom, this is insane. I told you I don't love you! Sumia's supposed to be with you, not me! I won't be your wife unless you drag me kicking and screaming!"

**Meanwhile, in a land most called 'California', someone was sitting at their desk, playing Fire Emblem: Awakening with a rather angry look on their face.**

"**Seriously, Chrom had the most support with Robin? Ugh, I can't live with that. Let's just retry this, except do that Risen battle beforehand… oh, and I still have to open up that B-support Chrom has with Sumia."**

**With that said the not-really-all-that-mysterious figure reset the game and proceeded to do just that.**

Back in Ylisse, Robin was still readying herself for an attack on Chrom.

"Now, I'm going to make sure no-AUGHH!" Suddenly, she was engulfed by a bright light and felt like she was being suspended in the air. She closed her eyes and screamed before she was dropped face-first into the dirt. Robin jumped up and saw that she was standing exactly where she was before they began the battle with Gangrel. She blinked and looked behind her to see all the Shepherds that had come with her to defeat Gangrel then shook her head and understood the situation at once.

_Guess I'll have to remember what happens after this battle, then._ Robin sighed, then began leading the others off the battlefield and over to Arena Ferox, where a group of Risen had been spotted. She sent only Chrom and Sumia into battle, reading a support conversation between the two beforehand. With that settled, she returned to find Gangrel and his army exactly where they were when they left. Robin smiled and let Chrom initiate the battle with the Mad King, making a mental note to stay a few pases away from the prince during the battle.


End file.
